Trophy
by aznquetzal
Summary: He’d throw away all those golden trophies of Wimbledon, if needed be, to  have her alone standing there beside him RYOSAKU oneshot


Disclaimer: I don not own Prince of Tennis.

A.N: my first songfic of RyoSaku LOVVVVEEE yeeeh!! n,n please leave review I might put a sequel or a prequel n.n hoho.

**THE TROPHY**

**xSakunoxRyuzakix**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy_

_One look puts the rhythm in my hand_

He could see them from the other courtside, he could see them clearly, how her pretty face slightly smiles, how she blushes, how she suddenly frowns, its always like that, every time he sees them, its always the taboo happening over and over again like watching a pretty old black and white movie, he tugged his cap closer to his eyes as he hit the ball with such a quick rhythm, as he tried to put the scene into his blind spot, he hates seeing her like that, she's not happy, she's putting up a front for that guy.

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see__ what's going down._

If she can fool the world with that, spare him, he knows it, he knows everything, how she cries, how he's hurting her, he's there whenever this happens, the scene as he says, she's faking everything, the cheers that were used to be his, the smile that was used to be meant for him, but its too late for him to take her back, if this is the big trophy he took home from the Wimbledon, he could've stayed here with her, its been a year, such a short time for him, but too short for this.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror_

_Tell yourself, its never gonna happen again_

_You cry alone and then he swears that he loves you_

Its a mystery to him how she manage to stay with this guy, he cheated on her more than once,but he refuses to let her go, just a month ago, he saw her crying while sitting on the bench, and that guy just left her there, and when he sat beside her, she refused to hold back and let all her tears shower up on him, her sobs pained him inside, and that's all he could do…let her hug him, because he's just Ryoma Echizen.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

Ryoma Echizen, world renowned Tennis all-time champion, tons of trophies displayed, he is everything they're not, yet she's something he can't touch, its his fault to begin with, if she was with him, he won't make him miserable, she's a mere trophy of that playboy, a mere trophy to be put inside that porcelain cabinet to admired off and to collect, He may not have any ideas how a relationship goes, or how to treat a woman just right, but there's one thing he was sure of, this scene is nothing of it, though his father was nothing of a gentleman, he is nothing of being a sadistic playboy, Maybe, just maybe, its not to late to win her back.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_every action in this world will bear a consequence_

_If you wade around forever you will surely drown_

_I see what's going down._

He saw her yesterday, she was crying again, she was prettier than she was before, Auburn braids let loose framing her small face, her face trailed with tears, silent sobs, she sat there again, and he left her again, and there he was watching her cry, its then he knew he had enough, as he stalked behind her and dragged her with him, he's got to stop this play, he won't sit no more, he won't watch her kill herself in pain, ever, if this means to give up his persona as Ryoma Echizen fighting for a woman, then shall be it.

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,_

_say you're right again_

_heed my lecture_

He dragged her with him and where nobody could follow, where nobody could see, how she meant to him, he made him look at her, her eyes still swollen with the crying, she sobbed as she met his amber gaze.

"This'll end this soon, sorry." And with that he left her, sorry for what he's going to do, sorry for letting her through all this, sorry for not doing this earlier, and sorry for being dumb.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

If she can't do anything about this, he will, if she can last longer, well he can't, he'll put an end to all this, if she's a trophy, then he'll win her back, he stood there, sun pierced his eyes, as he smirked, and adjusted his cap, and grabbed his racket from his bag and walked back to the court, as he smiled, none too happy, he could see his opponent grin back, confident that he could take him down, of course who wouldn't want to beat down an all-time champion, only dreamers do.

_Face down in the dirt, she said,_

_this doesn't hurt, she said,_

_I finally had enough._

She could see them play behind the fence, she's cheering on him deep inside, now she's smiling because he's got her back, she's smiling one true smile, the smile meant for him, tears of happiness trailed down her cheeks, he could see, this is all he needs to win, those times she denies the pain just to feel the happiness were over, those days he's seeing her cry, those days will never happen again, because he's here.

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_

_he's coming round again._

He had hit his famous Cool Drive five times stronger, as he smirked.

"You're going down, fast and hard."He muttered which drove his opponent to madness frenzy, as he continued playing the match with an ace.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

There he was, standing in all his glory, winning with an ace, six games to love; he won with flying colors, glory brighter than Wimbledon, he looked back at her she was gone, he was looking for her around the vicinity, until there, he saw a hue of auburn mixed with orange of that of the sunset, she looking at him, she lowered her head, he could see, he could hear her say.

"G-Gomenasai…Ryoma-kun"

As always, her favorite line, he smirked, and dragged her towards him in a gentle hug, he tucked lightly her locks behind her ear as he whispered, as slight shivers were sent to her spine,none too violent like the ones before, none too scary but rather warm, his touch may seem so harsh but they were gentle.

"I'll win a hundred times over to win you back."

She'd get through hell hundred times over if ending up with him just like this would be the ending, then she would triple those hundred, if buckets of tears of sorrow she shed before, she knew from his touch, she'd be shedding a thousands with that of happiness, its something none too loud but discreet, words were not needed anymore, just the presence is enough to make her heart soar.

He'd throw away all those golden trophies of Wimbledon, if needed be, to have her alone standing there beside him, not to be admired by others, because she was his, not to be collected because she's one of a kind, not to be touched, because she's precious, because she's Ryuzaki Sakuno, and soon to be Echizen.

A person more important,than gold and a Himalayan cat, its true, he'd win a hundred times over just to claim the trophy that was only meant for him to own.

-----

FACE DOWN: red jumpsuit apparatus


End file.
